Power modules are becoming widespread for the products all over from industrial apparatuses to home electronics and information terminals, and with respect to the modules to be mounted in the home electronics, they are required to have high productivity and high reliability that allow them to deal with a wide variety of products as well as to be made compact and lightweight. Meanwhile, as power semiconductor elements to be mounted in the power modules, SiC (silicon carbide) power semiconductor elements are highly likely to go mainstream in future because they are high in operation temperature and superior in efficiency. For that reason, the power modules are also required to have package configurations that are applicable to high-temperature operations of the SiC power semiconductor elements.
In Patent Document 1, a semiconductor device is described in which a power MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field-Effect-Transistor) with a vertical structure is encapsulated with a resin. The package of the semiconductor device of Patent Document 1 is a surface-mount CSP (Chip Scale Package) in which package terminals are placed in the lower part thereof. The semiconductor device of Patent Document 1 is packaged in such a manner that a power semiconductor element (power MISFET) sandwiched between wiring members is resin-molded. On the upper part of the thus-packaged encapsulation product 1, the upper surface portion of a connection member 3DL connected to the drain electrode of the power semiconductor element is exposed, and on the lower part of the encapsulation product 1, a connection member 3SL connected to the source electrode of the power semiconductor element and a connection member 3GL connected to the gate electrode thereof are exposed.
In Patent Document 2, a power semiconductor device is described which is provided with an electrode structure in which, for the purpose of reducing the stress that is applied due to an external wiring member to a power semiconductor element (semiconductor element for electric power), an electrode member for connecting the upper electrode (front-surface electrode) of the power semiconductor element mounted on a circuit board, to the external wiring member, is connected in the middle to the circuit board.